Christmas Lights and Gloves A USxUK Oneshot
by HimekaLeafNinja
Summary: That blasted Wanker had somehow convinced me to spend Christmas Eve with him walking around in the cold and looking at Christmas lights. "A holiday tradition of mine" he says. "It'll be fun" he says. Bloody idiot…  A USxUK oneshot


**Christmas Lights and Gloves**

**An AmericaxEngland Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. Hetalia and all characters therein belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

"England! Hurry up, will ya?" The impatient American shouted up to me.

"Shut up, I'm going as fast as I can," I growled back at him as I descended the stairs, buttoning up my jacket as I did so.

That blasted idiot had somehow convinced me to spend Christmas Eve with him walking around in the cold and looking at Christmas lights. "A holiday tradition of mine" he says. "It'll be fun" he says. Bloody idiot…

"Well I'm ready now," I continued, "Let's go and get this thing over with…"

I put my hand on the knob and was just about to turn it when he asked, "Hey, aren't ya gonna wear any gloves?"

Honestly? _That's _what he asks me? Tch, this man really _is_ an idiot, "I don't need them, I'll be fine. Besides, it isn't even that cold out."

"Suit yourself, I guess," was all he said as he wrapped his burgundy scarf around his neck, swinging one of the tails of the scarf over his shoulder.

Finally I opened the door and stepped out into the frigged air. The snow beneath my feet made a crunching sound as I stepped further out of America's house. I looked up at the sky; it was a very dark gray, but the moon shone a bright white that reflected off of the clouds around it. I could see my breath as I looked up as well, I was almost a bit angry at it for getting in the way of my view. What a silly thought…

My silly little thoughts were soon interrupted, however, by that vociferous buffoon that stood at the gate. "Hey, England! Are ya coming or not?"

I grumbled with annoyance as I walked toward him, who held the gate open for me. I suppose he thinks that that counts as a gentlemanly gesture, as if… I stuffed my hands into my pockets when he caught up to me and looked at my feet. They seemed to be more interesting at this moment than _he_ did. Or…could it be that I was too embarrassed to—I stopped that thought before it fully formed in my head. Of _course_ it wasn't that…

We walked down the street that lay just outside of his house and looked at the bright, multicolored lights that wrapped around the other houses that lined the street. Honestly, it was such a gaudy sight…what kind of fool would bother to put their house on display like that? This was about the time that I realized that America also had lights on his house, and much more lights at that…Why does this not surprise me…

I shrugged that off and made the smallest of efforts to enjoy myself. Though how could I? We were just walking around in the freezing cold looking at these stupid lights…The air fogged up as I let out an irritated sigh.

"You're so slow! C'mon!" America shouted, his gloved hands on his hips.

Apparently I had not noticed how slow I was actually going. When I looked up, America was about five feet in front of me.

"Sh-shut up," I snarled at him. I half-ran half-walked to catch up with him, now wanting to seem like I was putting up to much of an effort.

We continued to walk, myself dawdling along behind him staring down at my feet. It was a bit of a shock when I found myself running into the back of his annoying brown jacket. I let out a small 'oof' sound and remained still before reacting.

My head shot up to glare at him "Wh-what the hell was _that_ for!"

When I looked at him, though, his head was turned; smiling fondly at something outside of my peripheral vision. My breath stopped for a moment…wait. My breath stopped? Why on earth did It do that? I couldn't possibly think that that moron was—no. I refuse to let myself think that.

"Look," He finally stated, pointing to what he was smiling at.

I let myself look at him for a bit longer before I turned to look at what he was smiling at. It was nothing…just a simple little house with a few Christmas lights on it. I don't see why he of all people would be so impressed by such a menial thing.

My curiosity got the better of me, "So? It's just a silly little house, what's so special about that?"

"Don't you see it?" the American asked me, "Look a bit closer."

I tried to see whatever the hell it was _he_ was seeing, but somehow whatever it was eluded me. Was this some sort of stupid joke again? "Seriously America, I don't see anything."

He sighed as if I was some sort of dolt and grabbed either side of my head. I muttered some obscenities in protest when he did this, but stopped short when I finally saw it. It was inside the house, what he wanted me to see.

Inside, there were two children, one looked about ten years and the other about six, sleeping next to their Christmas tree. It was a simple little tree that could have been mistaken for a branch with a string of lights thrown on. As I was about to look away, a mother and father came into the room, putting blankets over their weary children. The way that they did so, though, seemed so…gentle.

"Doesn't it just make ya wanna smile?" America said with that smile of his.

I had to admit, it _did_ make me want to smile. Though like hell I would ever admit this to that fool, "It's nothing special, really."

I heard him let out a small laugh at my comment, "Ah, you never change, England"

Just what did he mean by that? Ah, no matter. I wasn't about to bother myself with such a thing. What I _was_ bothered with, however, was how cold my hands were getting.

I removed them from my pockets, opening and closing them to make sure they were still functioning. Blast it all, why are my hands so cold?

Apparently my thoughts had escaped my mind and had been heard by the man standing next to me, "Huh? You know, if you're cold…" He extended his gloved hand out to me, "you can hold _my _hand if you want."

I felt my face flush. Damn, I couldn't allow him to see me blush, so I whipped my head away and shouted, "AS IF I'D EVER HOLD HANDS WITH _YOU_, you damned Yankee!"

There was silence at first, it was almost unsettling. We remained in our same positions for almost a minute when, finally, America broke the silence with a sigh, "Fine, then _I'll_ just have to hold _your_ hand."

With that, he grabbed my frigid hand and held onto it tight. At first I wanted to struggle out of his grip, but…his hand…it was so warm…Unintentionally, I laced my fingers with his, shoving my other hand in my pocket.

"You're holding my hand, England~ You sly dog~" America said with that stupid voice of his.

"SHUT UP! I'm just cold, alright!" I turned to look back at him, so he would see the glare that was present on my features. When I turned, though, I saw his expression.

He looked just like he did when he was a child, with that warm smile that I so missed… I mentally shook myself for softening at his gaze and turned away once again, muttering something along the lines of "damned Yankee…"

After standing still in the wintery air for but a few seconds, he turned to look at me, "How about we head back? You're hand's starting to make _me_ cold."

I merely nodded in consent and followed next to him. To be honest, I didn't have to come along on this stupid little venture of his. I didn't have to…But…if I really thought about it…I might have wanted to. Just the tiniest bit. With this thought, I held tighter to his hand and leaned my head ever so slightly onto his arm. So warm…

I snapped back to reality when we arrived back at America's house, "We're here, England" He said.

With that, my ego told me to jerk my hand away from his and my body complied. I thrust it back into my pocket and walked through the gate that he opened for me. I stood still, waiting for him for a moment before I turned around, "A-are you coming, or not?"

He smirked as he latched the gate behind us, "Yeah, yeah, just a sec. When we get inside, I'll make you some hot cocoa. How's that sound?"

I glanced away, looking at the pure white snow on the side of the walkway, "I'll have tea."

Again, he laughed softly and smiled, "Of course. Tea it is."

With that, he unlocked the door of his house and stepped foot inside, waiting there for me. I remained outside for a moment longer, taking the time to look back up into the cold night sky. The moon still sat where it was before, its light still bouncing off the clouds that surrounded it. Though I will never admit it to anyone but the moon, I secretly enjoyed holding hands with that simple-minded Yankee…

I smiled at it as if it was an old friend and bid it a silent farewell before I followed America into his house. Time to put the kettle on; a nice cup of tea awaits me…

**Author's Note: I came up with the idea for this story after going for a walk during the first snow a couple of days ago. My mom got mad at me for leaving the house without any gloves, and it made me giggle at the thought of what might happen if Mr. Kirkland forgot _his _gloves.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Merry Christmas, everyone :)**

**Started on: November 21st, 2010 5:45**

**Finished on: November 21st, 2010 7:20**


End file.
